


Day 23 Prompt Me Compilation

by InLust



Series: Holiday Writing Dash 2015 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jessica Jones AU, Modern AU, Weird dreams, bounty hunter AU, hot cop au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holiday writing dash prompts from the 23rd </p><p>will be adding more soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Hill

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt: black hill + the past nights you’ve constantly been in my dreams doing really weird shit and now i can’t look at you properly anymore

 

Maria is used to Natasha going undercover. She’s even built some of the covers for the Black Widow to go out into the field. But Natasha wasn’t used to _Maria_ going undercover.

The worst part was that Maria’s covers were freaking _weird_.

Natasha hasn’t been able to look at Maria without wondering what cover has been the weirdest one yet. Even then, Natasha cannot fathom why Maria keeps entering her _dreams_. As far as she knows, there are no unconscious desires or worries for the other woman.

Or maybe there was. _Whatever_.

“What’re you staring at?” Maria asks sharply after their debrief.

Natasha shrugs nonchalantly. What else is she supposed to do? The image of Maria as an _adventurous librarian_ is still fresh in her mind.

“You’ve been acting all weird these past few days,” the deputy director adds as they walk out of the room together. It wasn’t _uncommon_ for them to chat.

Or how about Maria being a total _valley girl cheerleader_? That threw Natasha for a trip the next morning.

“How eloquently put,” Natasha points out instead.

Or the weirdest one was Maria being a _crocodile hunter_ garnering Natasha to be her partner.

Maria rolls her eyes. “Well, _stop_ skirting around me like I’ve done something wrong.”

Natasha laughs at that. “Nothing wrong. Just _particular_ ,” she explains ominously.

At this, Maria just sighs and goes into her office. Natasha thinks of the dream where Maria slept like a _bat_ , hanging from one of the pipes in her office. _Yep, don’t know where these weird dreams are coming from._


	2. Sansa/Margaery + Jessica Jones AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you get better soon and have a good Christmas. For prompt me - Sansaery: Could we possibly have a continuation of the Jessica Jones AU? Like maybe a little more of what happened afterwards or something?
> 
> You can find the first part at Day 15 prompt me compilation

 

“You didn’t _have_ to walk me home you know?” Sansa says as she reaches in her purse for her keys.

Margaery doesn’t say anything. She just sniffles and brushes her nose with a shrug.

The door subtly hisses open. Margaery raises her eyebrows, unforgetting of Sansa’s new Fort Knox since she moved out. Sansa moves to enter her apartment when she realizes Margaery hasn’t moved.

Sansa leans against the ajar door. “Did you want to come in?” she asks with uncertainty in her voice. It’s been almost a week since she’s seen Margaery. She doesn’t want to pressure Margaery.

Margaery clears her throat and wipes her nose again. “Well...you do have the best whiskey.”

Sansa smirks at the remark. She’ll take that. She pushes the door open for Margaery to enter before she follows. She moves to hang up her jacket and scarf and then gets a whiff of the smell from the alley. She frowns and moves to her bedroom while Margaery stands there with her hands jammed into her pockets.

“I left the whiskey in the same place,” Sansa points out nonchalantly. She doesn’t want Margaery to know how heavy her heart still feels. There are still tremors that are evident in her hands. “I am just going to...change.”

Truth is, she wants to shower to get the dirt and grime off of her but Margaery is there. She’d rather spend time with Margaery.

Margaery nods but doesn’t move until Sansa is at her door.

Part of Sansa expects as she goes into her closet that Margaery will leave without another word. She does that now. Doesn’t speak much. Doesn’t express much. It makes her heart tighten and eyes burn once more. Her best friend. Her _everything_.

She throws her jacket and scarf into the hamper before unbuttoning her shirt. She practically rips it off before kicking off her shoes and unzips her skirt.

“I got you a glass.”

Sansa shrieks as she falls back into her closet. Her heart is pounding inside of her because she forgets that Margaery does that _slinking_ thing now. She sees Margaery set down a glass of whiskey on her nightstand before sitting down on her bed with her own glass.

“Sorry,” the private detective mutters into her glass.

Sansa breathes out slowly. It’s just _Margaery_. It’s not those men from the alley. She’s home and she’s safe.

“I’ll just be a moment,” Sansa says lowly as she turns around. Her whole body is warm.

It’s not new for Margaery to see her half naked but Sansa can’t imagine the last time she has. Her body is warm and Sansa knows her disposition. Her pale body is about to turn pink if she keeps thinking about Margaery’s eyes on her body.

Margaery clears her throat. “You can take a shower.”

Sansa looks over her shoulder as she puts on a robe to at least cover herself. “It can wait.”

This time Margaery sighs and sets her glass next to Sansa’s. She knows how Sansa feels right now. Even after all this time, Margaery _knows_ her. Sansa stares in confusion as Margaery slips off her jacket and scarf.

“Sansa…,” Margaery says softly as she approaches the show host slowly. It’s almost careful.

The air shifts and Sansa isn’t worried about the fact that she’s wearing significantly less clothes now. Her heart is beating quickly inside of her because for a second, Sansa recognizes that look on Margaery’s face. _Before_ Joffrey, Margaery’s brown eyes would shine with mirth. Her lips would curl into a smirk.

A hand falls on Sansa’s wrist. Margaery still holds her with the utmost care.

“Come on.” Margaery doesn’t look her in the eyes as she tugs her gently along to the bathroom. Sansa feels like her heart is about to burst from her chest.

“Margaery, we haven’t---” her words are cut short as Margaery lets go of her wrist to turn on the shower.

Margaery’s voice is rough as she returns, “Sansa, I know you want to shower. I’m not going anywhere. Stop worrying.”

Sansa bites her bottom lip. It brings her back to too many memories. She can see the look on Margaery’s face that the shorter woman is thinking the same thing.

“I can wait outside,” Margaery says sheepishly as she ducks her head. Her brown hair falling over her face.

When she starts to move, Sansa grabs onto Margaery’s wrist this time. She doesn’t think about it because her heart is racing. She cups Margaery’s soft cheeks with her hands and pulls her in for a kiss.

Part of her thinks they shouldn’t do this. Now isn’t the time. Margaery has been through hell and back. Sansa knows she has too many reservations of being with her. She’s even warned Sansa to stay away. How can she stay away when she worries constantly for Margaery? How can she stand by when all she wants to do is be _there_ for her?

Margaery doesn’t touch her. She’s scared to move. But her lips slide against Sansa’s gently. It’s coming back from memory. Their lips move against each other with ease.

“Sansa,” Margaery finally speaks as she pulls back for air. Sansa bends down to press their foreheads together. She holds fast to Margaery in case she runs away. “We _shouldn’t_ do this.” She sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sansa bites her lip and shakes her head. “You’re not going to hurt me.” She knows Margaery would never hurt her. With all the strength she has, anger, and frustration, Margaery still holds her carefully in her hands like a small bird.

“I _can’t_ …”

“Margaery... _please_ ,” Sansa insists. Her thumbs brush Margaery’s cheek bones slowly. She misses her so much. She’s scared of Margaery being out there on her own. There are so many more worries she wants to express to the super human.

Margaery’s hands find her waist. They’re hot through the flimsy fabric of her robe. Sansa hopes Margaery’s hands will untie her robe and take her but they don’t move. Margaery kisses her once more before whispering, “I can’t…”

Sansa tries not to think of her heart breaking inside of her. She knows why Margaery can’t. She knows why they can’t. Now isn’t the time. Not with Joffrey’s return. It hurts her to know she can’t do more for Margaery. It makes her feel worse that she just wants to be selfish.

“Then, _stay_ ,” Sansa asks carefully. She just wants to make sure that Margaery is safe. Even if it’s just for one night. She wants to know that Margaery will be safe. “Just tonight.”

Margaery sighs in defeat. “Shit...alright,” she resigns. “ _Just tonight_.”


	3. Sansa/Margaery + bounty hunter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sansaery arrested by hot cop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a sequel to a bounty hunter au i wrote on day 15 prompt me compilation

 

When Margaery walks into the police station practically being pushed into it by the hot detective inspector, the whole station begins to cheer. It takes Margaery a moment to not be offended because she realizes they’re not clapping for her arrest. It doesn’t matter she’ll be free soon enough.

DI Stark is still in her stripper get up. Not that Margaery minds. She really doesn’t mind at all. There’s still a clear view of the redhead’s _cleavage_.

“Miss Stark,” Margaery begins coyly as the crowd dies down in clapping for the scantily dressed woman.

“It’s _Detective Inspector_ ,” she snaps in return as she pushes Margaery into the seat next to unnamed desk. “Hey, Snow, do me a favor? Make sure she doesn’t move from this seat.”

“Now why would I do that?” the bounty hunter says with a flirtatious tone.

The DI isn’t in the mood for games. She shoots daggers at Margaery with a cross of her arms. “Keep talking, you’re under arrest for assault and battery and impeding on police investigation,” her voice is threatening and serious.

It kind of turns Margaery on. She smirks and happily says, “Sweetie, I am a _bounty hunter_. I had a right to be there, especially when my bounty is a scumbag who has me skipping through five cities.”

“Oh _really_?” Sansa throws back sarcastically. Margaery knows Sansa recognizes that her tone is laced with flirtation. The tips of her ears are reddening; they almost blend in with her hair.

Margaery stands up and Sansa instantly grabs her shoulders harshly. “Ooh, you can be so rough detective inspector,” she coos. She feels Sansa push her to sit down. “No, no. You want the bounty, you can _grab_ it.”

Sansa stares at her in confusion for a second and Margaery wiggles her eyebrows.

“ _Back pocket,_ love,” Margaery leans in.

Sansa jerks her head back in annoyance. She reaches around Margaery, who is smiling with a shit eating grin on her face, and feels the paper in her back jean pocket.

“Take all the time you need.”

The detective inspector doesn’t react and just pulls the paper out. She reads it and Margaery can see the cute frustration grow as Sansa knits her brows together.

“Take _all_ the time you need,” Margaery repeats as she sees Sansa’s icy blue eyes reset.

Sansa shoots her daggers once more before turning to her partner, Snow. “Check this out again,” she shoves the paper to him.

“Oh, I know that our relationship is based on a lie, but that was _you first_ darling,” Margaery quips with a pout as Snow starts typing on the computer.

“What?” Sansa bites angrily.

“You know...in the club,” Margaery coyly begins, again leaning forward with a smile on her face, “I believe you found a seat comfortably on my lap. I’ve got a full view of your…” she looks down at Sansa’s ass, “ _perfect form._ Shame you’re not actually a dancer, you’re quite delightful.” Sansa scoffs at her but her cheeks are blushing. “I’d love another dance...preferably _horizontal_.”

“ _Snow_.”

Snow looks at Sansa apologetically before handing her back the paper. “It checks out.”

Margaery sees her jawline tense. She wants to know how Sansa looks biting her lips. “I suppose I am free to go then?” she interjects playfully.

Sansa doesn’t say anything. She does look defeated as she nods once. “Sorry for the inconvenience,” she grits through her teeth as she reaches in her shirt for the keys.

“Oh, no need for that,” Margaery says as she drops the handcuffs onto Sansa’s desk. She soaks in Sansa’s and Snow’s shocked faces. “I figured you’d at least come around for my _stunning_ personality.” She plucks the sheet from Sansa’s hands.

“You can’t do that!” Sansa all but exclaims as her face turns bright red now.

“Of course I can, you were going to release me anyways,” Margaery retorts as she tucks the bounty paperwork in her back pocket. “Now if you excuse me, I have to bring my bounty back to Dorne, where he will stand trial.”

She starts making her way to the holding cells. Police departments were always an easy layout to her. What she doesn’t understand is why the detective inspector is hot on her heels.

“DI Stark, following me already? I am sure you’d understand I prefer business _before_ pleasure.”

“Bronn is in our jurisdictions under suspicion for another case, we cannot release him to you at this time,” Sansa informs almost angrily.

“Nonsense,” Margaery says with a roll of her eyes. _This was her bounty._ She was hungry and tired. She just wanted to get back to her apartment with her money.

Suddenly there is a shout that echoes through the cells and several blues are rushing down the halls. Margaery looks at Sansa before they both take off down the halls with the crowd. When they get there, one of the officers opens the cell to rush in.

Bronn is laying face down on the ground. When the officer turns him over, everyone sees the scumbag with his eyes glazed, nose bleeding profusely, and froth coming out of his mouth.

Margaery curses aloud, “Bloody _hell_. There goes my bounty.” This is a disappointment.

Sansa stands next to her with an equally distraught look on her face. It takes her a moment before she remarks with a slight whine, “ _You’re telling me_. There goes my only lead.”

Margaery stares at Sansa, who meets her eyes. Of course, this meant a further investigation for the _both of them._  


End file.
